Dexter's First Love
by Sean91
Summary: Dee Dee's best friends, Lee Lee and Mee become friends with Dexter. Lee Lee seems to have developed a crush on Dexter. Will Dexter fall in love with Lee Lee? Read and find out. This is my first fanfiction.


**Dexter's First Love**

* * *

On a beautiful Saturday morning in June, Dexter was working on his latest invention in his laboratory, a car that can drive by itself. Dexter took the car apart to install the new components. After installing the new component, he reassembled the car.

"At last, my latest creation is complete!" exclaimed Dexter once he finally tightened the final bolt on the sub frame.

"Now, it is time to test my robot car," said Dexter as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"Hi Dexter!" said Dee Dee. Dexter jumped as he realized his sister was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Dee Dee, what are you doing in my robot car!" yelled Dexter.

"Hmm," said Dee Dee. "I don't know."

"Get out of the car so I can test it!" shouted Dexter.

"Hmm, no," said Dee Dee.

"Well then," said Dexter, "I'll throw you out."

Dexter pressed a button on the dashboard, which opened the passenger door and ejected Dee Dee from the car. The passenger door then closed. Dexter locked the doors.

"Now that I have got rid of Dee Dee for a while, I can test my car. First, I'll drive the car around the lab myself to see how it handles," said Dexter. He started the engine, fastened his seatbelt and slowly moved the car out of its parking space.

"Hi," said Mee Mee.

"Hi," said Lee Lee.

Dexter brought the car to a halt and looked behind the driver's seat. Dee Dee's friends, Mee Mee and Lee Lee were in the rear seat. He didn't notice them until now.

"Mee Mee, Lee Lee!" yelled Dexter. "How did you get in the car?"

"Your sister let us in…" said Lee Lee but was interrupted by Dexter.

"So you could help Dee Dee ruin my experiments! Get out of the car now!"

"Dexter, if you really care about you car, we will make sure nothing happens to it," said Mee Mee.

"I've heard that lie before," said Dexter.

"I'm not lying Dexter, right Lee Lee," said Mee Mee.

"Yes Dexter, she is telling the truth," replied Lee Lee.

"Okay, whatever you say," said Dexter.

"Dexter," said Mee Mee. "I know this is hard for you to deal with since we are friends with your sister. We do care about you."

"Prove it!" yelled Dexter.

"We've seen how most of the kids at school treat you," said Lee Lee.

"Really," said Dexter.

"Most of the kids don't want to be friends with you just because you are so much smarter than them," explained Mee Mee. "It makes Lee Lee and I feel sad to see things like that happen to you," she continued.

Dexter couldn't believe that Lee Lee and Mee Mee were showing compassion towards him. He was speechless.

"Do you girls truly care for me?" asked Dexter a moment later.

"Yes," replied Lee Lee.

"And do you care about my creations?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, we care for those too, " replied Mee Mee and Lee Lee.

"Dexter. Can I sit up front?" asked Lee Lee.

"Sure Lee Lee," said Dexter. "Just don't touch anything."

"Okay Dexter," said Lee Lee as she climbed into the front seat.

"This seems kind of romantic," said Lee Lee.

"I have no time for romance!" yelled Dexter.

"It's okay Dexter, Lee Lee likes you," said Mee Mee, making Lee Lee blush.

Lee Lee opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Mee Mee.

"She really wants to get to know you Dexter," said Mee Mee. "In fact, I'd like to get to know you better myself."

"Why precisely do you girls want to get to know me?" asked Dexter.

"I think it is time you make a couple of friends," replied Mee Mee.

"I'm not so sure," said Dexter. "I am busy spending most of my time here in the lab working on my creations."

"Maybe you could show us some of your creations," said Lee Lee.

"As long as you don't ruin them like Dee Dee does," said Dexter.

"We won't ruin them," said Mee Mee.

"Okay," said Dexter. "I might show you some of my creations later. Just do not reveal the lab to my parents."

"We know Dexter," said Lee Lee. "Dee Dee told us not to tell anyone about your lab."

"Well, that's one good thing Dee Dee has done for me," said Dexter.

"Dexter," said Lee Lee. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" said Dexter.

"I think I like you," said Lee Lee. This made Dexter blush.

"Excuse me ladies," said Dexter. He climbed out of the car.

"I think you embarrassed Dexter," said Mee Mee.

"I didn't mean to," replied Lee Lee.

"Hey what's going on," said Mee Mee as the car began moving.

"Dexter said that this car can drive by itself," said Lee Lee.

"Well, I wonder what that was about," said Dexter once the car was out of sight. "Is it true that Lee Lee and Mee Mee want to make friends with me and not wreck my lab. I don't know what to do here. Lee Lee says that she likes me. However, the last girl who liked me was kind of creepy. I don't know if I have time for friends. My inventions are very important to me. But, I don't know what to do here."

However, Dexter suddenly got an idea. "Wait, I've got it. I should discuss this with Lee Lee and Mee Mee. I need to get back to my car."

Dexter searched for his car. It was nowhere to be found.

"Lee Lee, Mee Mee, where did you put my car!" Dexter yelled.

Dexter then heard what seemed to be an engine idling behind him. He turned around and there was his car. Lee Lee was still in the passenger seat and Mee Mee was in the rear seat.

"Stupid me," said Dexter. "I forgot that my car can drive by itself."

"Sorry," said Dexter as he got back in the car. "I forgot that my car can drive by itself."

Lee Lee and Mee Mee broke out in laughter. Dexter soon started to laugh too.

"Well," said Dexter. "I think it is a good idea for us to become friends."

"Thank you Dexter," said Lee Lee as she hugged Dexter.

"Careful Lee Lee," said Dexter.

Lee Lee smiled at Dexter.

"It's my turn to hug you Dexter," said Mee Mee as she picked up Dexter and hugged him.

"Mee Mee, it's time to put me down," said Dexter.

"Okay Dexter," said Mee Mee as she handed him to Lee Lee, who put him back in the driver's seat.

"So, what do you want to do Dexter," said Lee Lee.

"First, I need to test this car," said Dexter.

"Can we ride with you?" asked Lee Lee.

"Please," said Mee Mee.

"Sure," said Dexter.

Dexter started the engine and they were off.

"Dexter, this is fun," said Lee Lee.

"Let's see how fast this baby is," said Dexter.

"Yeah!" shouted Lee Lee and Mee Mee.

Dexter floored the accelerator. The car quickly accelerated.

"Whoa!" yelled Mee Mee and Lee Lee.

Dexter managed to get the car around a corner. The car headed to a door, which led to the backyard. Dexter stopped the car before it could run through the fence.

"Oh no, here comes Dad," said Dexter, noticing that his father was walking towards the car.

"Hi Dexter, Hi Lee Lee, Hi Mee Mee," said Dad, apparently not noticing the car. Dad walked away a moment later

"That was a close one," said Dexter.

"Yeah," said Lee Lee.

"Let's go back into the lab," said Mee Mee.

Dexter drove the car back into the lab.

"Well, what do you girls want to do next?" asked Dexter.

"We are hungry," replied the girls.

"Okay," said Dexter. "Let's get some lunch."

They headed downstairs for lunch.

"Your just in time for lunch Dexter," said Mom. "What did you, Lee Lee and Mee Mee do?"

"Eh…"

"We looked at some of Dexter's books," lied Lee Lee.

"Cool," said Mom. "I'm glad you made friends with Mee Mee and Lee Lee. They are wonderful towards Dee Dee, and I know they will be good friends for you."

"Thanks Mom," said Dexter.

"Hi Dexter," said Dee Dee.

"Hello Dee Dee," said Dexter.

"Oh, I almost forgot that Mee Mee and Lee Lee were here," said Dee Dee.

"Dexter, would you mind going out and getting the mail," said Mom.

"Okay Mom," said Dexter.

Dexter went out to the mailbox. However, he did not realize that he was on the street and there was a bus heading his way.

As soon as he got the mail out of the mailbox, Dexter realized that a bus was about to run him over. He tried to run back, but was too late. Dexter was flattened by the bus's tires.

"Ouch," said Dexter as he got up after the bus went by and walked back into the house

He walked back inside. He gave the mail to Mom. Mom did not realize that he was flat.

"Let's go outside," said Mee Mee.

"Okay" replied Dexter, Lee Lee, and Dee Dee.

"Dexter," said Lee Lee once they were in the backyard. "You are flat."

"A bus decided to run me over when I got the mail," said Dexter.

"I can unflatten you," said Lee Lee as she gently squeezed Dexter back into his normal shape.

"Thanks Lee Lee," said Dexter.

Lee Lee kissed Dexter on the cheek.

"Awww. How sweet," said Mee Mee. This made both Dexter and Lee Lee blush.

* * *

This story was going to have multple chapters, but since I can't get any ideas into my muse, the first chapter alone makes a good one-shot story.


End file.
